Olvídame
by IlusionistaEya
Summary: Cuando las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas, me siento impotente, cuando aquellas gotas cristalinas caen al suelo estoy destrozado, pero cuando ese sollozo es por mi causa estoy muerto.


**Olvídame**

¡Hola! A todos, este es el primer one-shot que escribo, nació de un momento a otro mientras me sentía muy deprimida y necesitaba sacar lo que sentía, es por eso que quiero dedicarlo a Aurora y Alesita, que me ayudaron a salir de esta depresión en la que estaba metida. Es corto y está algo enredado pero considero que se deja leer. Espero que por favor me dejen un comentario, no siempre este tiene que ser positivo. Hay comentarios constructivos. ¡Besos a todos! Nos vemos más abajo.

* * *

Cuando las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas, me siento impotente, cuando aquellas gotas cristalinas caen al suelo estoy destrozado, pero cuando ese sollozo es por mi causa estoy muerto.

¡Que ironía! ¿No crees? Pero es cierto, verte llorar por mi causa, por mi culpa, por mi existencia. Es lo peor que ha pasado… Estoy destrozado, solo mírame... estoy consciente de que ni eso puedes hacer.

Sabes que es lo que más me duele… Ver que el para siempre no existió nunca... Que las promesas de un mejor futuro, de un futuro juntos no fueron más que solo ilusiones olvidadas, o que pronto quedaran sin cumplirse por esto. Sé que sonara extraño pero te agradezco por eso, no por el adiós, si no por los sueños ¡Gracias! Por haberme hecho sentir que yo podía tener un futuro concreto, por haber hecho sentir por un momento que podía tener una vida feliz, sentir todo eso aunque solo fueron castillos en el aire..

Recuerdo aquella noche de invierno donde tú, sentada frente a la chimenea dijiste que éramos la pareja perfecta, que seríamos una familia feliz... o el momento en el jardín de tu casa, cuando nos escondíamos de tu hermano porque habíamos sobrepasado el límite de su privacidad. Dijiste que la vida nos tenía un capitulo que debíamos que escribir juntos.

**¡ME LO PROMETISTE!**

Y lo peor de todo, es que yo lo creí. Me hiciste soñar despierto, vivir la vida ajena, vivir la viva que no era mía. Siempre estuve marcado, siempre fui una persona maldecida y aun así, me amaste.

Nunca conocí el amor de una manera como tú me la mostraste, la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos, de tu sonrisa después de algún comentario picaresco o el sonrojo de tus mejillas después de haberte dicho un cumplido. Ahora tu aroma a flores, nunca más me seguirá… nunca más volveré a olerlo porque…Tú te alejaste… o acaso ¿Fui yo?

Las acciones tienen reacciones, estúpida ley, ahora me hace sentir más peor, nunca más volveremos a tener una vida juntos, de aquí en adelante, tenemos caminos separados, más que distanciados…. Alejados. Entre tú y yo existirá una barrera que nunca podré pasar. Te veo ahora, con lágrimas en los ojos, con esa mirada cristalina, mirando a la persona destrozada que queda de mí.

Eres tú me necesidad, ya no puedo soportar que ahora mi única compañía que me queda es la soledad. Te fuiste, todo cambio… ahora del chico que solía ser, queda la sombra, el recuerdo. Ya no queda nada de lo que vivimos juntos, no queda nada de las sonrisas, los besos, las experiencias. Ahora todo está vacío, el silencio ocupa el espacio.

Ahora solo queda, el recuerdo, las lagrimas atiborran mis ojos, pero no puedo dejarlas salir… no lloraré por algo que es irreversible, alguna vez fuimos uno, una locura, una pasión ahora somos un par de extraños, las leyes de la vida nos dicen que no podemos estar juntos.

Solo queda esperar a que esto se olvide. Deberé de aprender a aceptar que desde donde este; te veré mirar con aquellos ojos que me volvieron loco, la mirada de otro hombre, aquellos labios besar a otra boca, aquellas manos tener una nueva compañía, otras manos que se amolden perfectamente a las tuyas… Por qué lo nuestro termino. Y no puede regresarse el tiempo.

Yo te amo, y sé que tú también, mentiría si te dijera que olvidaré todo; porque tu partida me duele, me duele desde este momento. Me duele pensar que los sueños que construimos juntos los construirás con otra persona. Te amo, no lo olvides, mi presencia te seguirá por siempre y a pesar de todo nunca más volveremos a unirnos como uno solo.

Lo que no daría por estar de nuevo a tu lado, de volver a vivir lo que vivimos, de volver a formar un nosotros. Quisiera que me miraras por última vez, quisiera que aquellos ojos chocolate me viera una última vez, antes de partir. Te has secado las lágrimas y miras el suelo. Sé que te duele, porque a mí también. No es nada raro que los trozos de mi corazón estén esparcidos por el suelo y los del tuyo también, pero tú puedes recogerlos y volverlos a unir, mientras yo… yo ya no tengo corazón, el mío se destrozó con daños permanentes desde que aquello sucedió, y aunque quisiera volverlo a unir, ni puedo. Latidos inútiles, que me marcaron el fin de todo, que de un momento a otro marcaron el final.

Mírame, necesito sentir que me extrañas y que me extrañaras por toda tu vida, si tan siquiera pudiera besarte de nuevo sería la persona que aceptaría el destino de la mejor manera, desde lejos tu familia te observa, saben que no es fácil aceptarlo después de que ambos viviéramos la mejor etapa de nuestra existencia. La vida nunca es justa y tú sabes que conmigo nunca lo fue. El futuro que veíamos era incierto, ahora son solo cenizas esparcidas por el aire. Es tan cierto como encontrar una lagrima en el mar, como hallar una aguja en un pajar, como contar las estrellas del cielo y la arena del desierto.

El sol se asoma por el cielo y tus lágrimas brillan ante el contacto con los tenues rayos, te dejas caer en el suelo y lloras más de lo que esperaba… Verte así me hace sentirme mal, no puedo acercarme a ti, porque me ignorarías, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que reaccionaras así, pero a pesar de eso es imposible que me sientas. El peso del sufrimiento, es lo me duele, pero el peso del olvido me carcome, aceptar que ya nunca más seré parte de tu vida, ahora paso a ser un recuerdo más en las páginas de tu historia, mientras la mía ya ha concluido, ya ha termino para siempre.

Aun me queda el recuerdo, la ilusión y las memorias de lo que nunca se debía de haber terminado. Déjame pedirte una última cosa que me dolerá muy profundamente pero es lo más correcto... Olvídame

Olvídame, olvida todo lo que vivimos, olvida todo, olvida que me conociste, olvida que existí. Y solo así ambos saldremos beneficiados, tu podrás aceptar un nuevo hombre en tu vida y yo podré vivir mi nuevo reto de la mejor manera. Deja de llorar y acepta que esto ya no es real, déjame partir. Por qué ahora comprendo que no eres tu quien rompió la promesa

_**-Tanto me quieres…**_

_**-Más de lo que te imaginas, y yo daría todo porque fueras muy feliz**_

_**-¡No digas eso Harry! Soy feliz a tu lado, solo está conmigo y las noches frías se harán calurosos días de verano, las lágrimas se convertirán en sonrisas y solo entonces podre decir que soy feliz.**_

_**- Ginny, eso es lo que siempre viviremos. Seremos una gran familia, viviéremos juntos, envejeceremos juntos y solo entonces aceptaremos el final de la existencia con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Promételo**_

_**-Te lo prometo**_

_**-Pero promételo con el corazón**_

_**-Es una promesa de corazón. **_

_**-Te amo.**_

Comprendo que fui yo quien cometió el error, acepta que ya no estamos juntos, Ginny, acepta que lejos de todo, nos duele a ambos. Acepta que me voy, solo acéptalo y déjame partir.

Son solo sueños rotos, aquellos regalos, aquellas cartas no sirven más que para recordarte que alguna vez estuvimos juntos. El decirte que me olvides, también significa olvidar que alguna vez te escribí, que alguna vez te abrace, que alguna vez te besé, que alguna vez fuimos las personas más felices. Teníamos la promesa de aquel futuro incierto, que no son ahora más que montones de sueños rotos. Nunca más menciones mi nombre, nunca más vuelvas a recordarme. Te lo pido, porque solo me harás sufrir y tú también sufrirás. Sé que tienes los ojos derramando el ayer, y te pido que los seques con el mañana.

No te debe importar lo que digan los demás, se morirán por desmentirte cosas que nunca hice. Solo olvídame… tus memorias son tu muerte. Me quede en ti, y ese es el peor error. Solo déjame ir… No es natural, que de entre tantas cosas sublimes del mundo yo me sienta el menos mortal y me someto a que el error de la ecuación no fue más que la acción de sentimientos nobles y estúpidos. Solo fui parte de un amor que nunca pensamos culminaría.

Ya no sé lo que soy, solo me siento más inhumano. Y entre más pasa el tiempo, me veo cada vez más malvado. Acepta y olvida es lo único que te pido.

Por qué sabes que nunca volveremos encontrarnos,

_**-¡Te odio Harry Potter! Por dejarme sola….**_

Las lágrimas siguen saliendo de tus ojos, mientras gritas a los cuatro vientos, tu cuerpo tiene espasmos y me gustaría acercarme a abrazarte, pero hacerlo solo abrirá heridas dentro de mí. Te arrastras hasta donde estoy, y lloras sobre mi pecho, acaricias mi rostro y yo me quedo impasible, no puedo con esto, tengo ganas de tocarte, pero no me es posible.

_**-Te amo, te amo, te amo… no me hagas esto.**_

Ya es demasiado tarde, ya todo sucedió y no se cambiará…

_**-Regresa por favor… te necesito, te quiero conmigo.**_

Nunca, ni aunque yo quisiera regresaré contigo. La naturaleza lo rige y yo no mando la naturaleza. La magia no llega a tantos límites y nunca llegará. Es desafiar lo que fue destinado, desafiar algo que nunca se debe de desafiar.

_**-No te vayas… Esto no puede estar pasando.**_

Ya pasó, y no pude hacer nada… porque la vida no es como una espera, jamás te sale todo como deseas, cuando más amas algo, más te duele. Estamos construidos de sufrimientos y penas, que después crearan felicidad. Esta es tu prueba Ginny supérala que yo siempre deseare lo mejor.

_**-Harry…**_

Adiós Ginny, me voy, nunca más volveré…

¿Porque todo cambia cuando tu vida termina? Sí... cuando mueres.

"Donde la vida termina, el paraíso comienza"

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien, por favor necesito saber que piensan de él. Comenten debajo y nos vemos en la actualización de mis demás historias. Solo como pequeño paréntesis vean esto, lloré a mares [ . ]

Besos de chocolate

Xohe

**13/Septiembre/2013**

"**La muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura"**


End file.
